Bloodlines
by FlamingSkulllTigress
Summary: Rhydian is hiding a something, and Maddy knows it. What exactly is he hiding, and why wouldn't he tell her? Could it be that he's trying to keep her safe? or could it be something more dangerous then she realizes? Could it be possible that Rhydian would actually betray her and her family? whatever it is Maddy is determined to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Nightmares or Hallucinations?

**{Dream}**

_The daylight began to fade, and the air grew cold as the first twinkle of twilight began to settle in. Night was fast approching, which ment the hunters were going to be tracking them soon. A young women around her mid thirties, and two young children are seen walking through the dark forest. Suddenly, witha sharp snap of a twig, The women whirled around, and immediatly began sniffing the air for predators. Her brown eyes widden in fear, as she ushers her young children into their nearby den. "Stay in here, and be quiet." She ordered them, as she took off through the forest, and changed into a dark brown, almost black wolf, with bright golden-yellow eyes. Back in the den, the two young children, which both stare out into the darkness through the opening of the den, and are both scared for their family's safety. "Where's mama?" The girl asks, turning to her brother. The boy shakes his head, and looks at his sister through the thick darkness, and says, "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling she's not going to make it back to us." The girl stares at her brother in shock, as he slowly begins to approch his way out of the den. "Rhydian, what are you doing? mum told us to stay put." She says, as her eyes widden. "Relax sis," He says with a grin. "I'll be right back," The girl can only watch with sadness in her blue-green eyes, as her brother flees in the darkness. _

_Rhydian slowly makes his way through the darkness, carefully avoiding the blinding glares of the hunter's flashlights. When he suddenly hears a gunshot close by. He runs through the dark forest, until he hears his mother's howl. "Mum!" He cries, as he sees a hunter standing over her, with a gun pointed at her head. "Rhydian, run!" She cries out telepathically to her young son. "Grab your sister, and brother, and run. Go get out here! Run!" Another gun shot is heard through the darkness, as he runs again, back to the den, and His mother's ear shattering howl rang through his ears which sent him reeling to his knees. "Mama..." He mutters to himself sadly. _

Rhydian POV:

I woke up in a deep cold sweat breathing heavily, with my heart racing so hard it was pounding painfully against my rib cage. "Wh-what the heck is happening to me?" I muttered through the darkness of my room. "Rhydian, are you okay?" I heard my foster mother's voice come from my door, and I quickly laid back down in bed, and through the covers over my head, and pretended to be asleep, as I heard the gentle creek of my door open. When I heard my door quiety close again, and I heard her footsteps leave the hallway, I slowly got out of bed, and tiptoed down the hall, and led myself into the dark den of my foster father's workspace. I turned the light on dim, and made my way over to the nearby filing cabinet, where I knew they kept a records of every child they ever adopted, and if they had a file on me, maybe it could be a clue as to what my dream ment. I dug through the file cabinet until I came across a a faded yellow file that had my name in faded black letters. My guess is that my file had gotten passed around so many times over the years by many different families that took me in, so it got fadded and torn over the years. With my hands shaking, I could feel my body start to change, and I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself down so that I didn't Change, and risk exposing myself. I gently opened the file, was surprised when I saw that there wasn't much information, except for the words 'Wild child found at the age of five years old,' It was sort of hard to read the rest, because it was kind of faded, and looked like it had been burned. _Could they know more information then they're letting on?_ I thought slightly irritated. _If they did know more information, why were they keeping it from me? _I felt my hands start to shake again, and the next thing I knew, I dropped the file, and let out an ear-piercing howl, as I began to go to my knees. _No! No! not now! _I slently said in my head. _Calm down. Calm down, don't transform. _Suddenly, I saw images began to swirl around in my head, and I could see a women around her late forties, with long dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes, walking through the forest, with a small young boy around the age of ten, also with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The women's brown eyes were full of sadness, as she desperatly called out for her children. "Kids! Where are you?" I felt myself beginning to shift into my wolf state, and I let out a howl, as the next thing I saw was nothing but darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Wolfblood, or the characters, ecept for my oc character Carwin (I know it sounds like Car-Win but it's supposed to be pronounced like Care-Win, which means Blessed Love)

Chapter 2 - The Girl from Nowhere

Rhydian POV:

The next day at school, I felt so crummy, I litterally felt like I was coming down with a cold or something. I reached into my backpack, and pulled out a map of the lunar cycle I had printed out at home this morning to double check if it was going to be a full moon or not tonight. I let out a frustrated growl under my breath, when I realized that there was no moon showing for tonight. _Great, _I thought _a dark moon, no wonder I'm feeling so crummy. I wonder how Maddy's feeling? _I didn't exactly have time to question that, I saw her heading toward me. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, as the wind whiped her shoulder-length dark brown hair. I nodded slowly, but felt sick to my stomach. The bell rang, which signled for us to get to class. I stood up, and immediatly my vision clouded over, and I had to grab the side of the railing to stop myself from falling over. "Rhydian, are you okay?" Maddy asked, as she placed a gentle hand on my back. I nodded slowly, and very shakily made my way to class. Once I made my way over to my seat and sat down, My vision began to go blurry again. I shook my head trying to clear the cobwebs, as I saw Mr. Jeffries standing up from his desk and said, "alright settle down everyone, I have an announcement to make." From the corner of my eye, I heard Jimi smirking and said softly, "You got to be kidding." I heard the door of the classroom open, and i followed everyone's gazes, as we all caught a glimpse of a teenage girl, that appeared to be Maddy's height, but had long wavy blonde hair. Her blue-green eyes shimmered, as she smiled. "Hi, my name is Carwin Anthony." I felt my vision begin to swirl again, and my head pounded with pain. "Rhydian, you okay?" Maddy asked, while leaning over toward me. I nodded slowly, but the pain increased, and suddenly I saw images swirl in my head.

_**{Flashback}**_

_Rhydian was running through a dark forest, his chest heaving, as he gasped for breath. Suddenly his head poked up as he heard a shrill cry, and immediatly reconized it. "Let me go! let me go! brother!" "Shut it you little twit." saidthe gruff voice of a hunter. "Leave her alone!" Rhydian yelled, while standing his ground, and staring at the hunter with glowing yellow eyes. "No! brother don't! they'll kill you!" "I said shut up you little brat!" The next Rhydian heard was the loud snap of a gunshot ringing in his ears, which forced him back to reality..._

_Rhydian POV: _

"Rhydian? Rhydian? are you okay?" I faintly heard Maddy's voice calling out to me, but yet at the same time I couldn't concentrate on who's voice it really was that I was hearing. My head felt like it was in a foged dazzed. When my vision slowly came back into focus, I noticed that I was lying on the floor, and that everyone had crowded around me, including Mr. Jeffries. "Are you alright Mr. Morris?" he asked. I nodded slowly and tried to sit up, but Mr. Jeffries pushed me back town gently. "Somebody call an ambulance." Mr. Jeffries said, despite my protests that I was fine. I laid back down and let out a deep sigh, and closed my eyes. When I opened up my eyes later, I heard someone distantly calling my name, and at first I thought it might've been Maddy. "Rhydian, are you alright dear?" Then I suddenly realized with a sharp gasp that I was staring into the warm brown eyes of Tom's mother Mrs. Okanawe, and realised with panic that I was in the hospital. "No, no not agiang." I muttered breathlessy. "I got to get out of here." I tried sitting up, but a sharp pain shooting through my body forced me back down. "Easy now Rhydian," Mrs. Okanawe said. "You'r going to alright. Just relax." Suddenly the door of the room bursed open, and Maddy rushed in, out of breath, and looked like she was about to pass out. "Rhydian, are you okay?" She asked me, obviously in a state of panic. I nodded slowly, and Mrs. Okanawe decided to give us some time alone for visiting. "I'll be back in a little while," She said, as she grabbed a tray full of needles on her way out. "Five minutes Maddy." She said over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. Once the door shut, I felt my body relax as Maddy went over to me. "Come on, we got to get you out of here." She said firmly, as she began pulling out the hooks of ivys that were taped to my arm. "M-Maddy, What are you talking about?!" I cried out, as she accidently pulled out the largest ivy that stuck in my forearm. She grinned with sympathy as she looked in my eyes and obviously saw that I was in pain. "Sorry." She muttered. I shook my head, and drew in a slwy deep breath as I slowly sat up, and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. "What are we waiting for?" Maddy said, with a sly grin on her face. "Let's bust on out of here." "Maddy, this isn't a good idea, they're going to suspect something's up." I said slowly as I stood up." "You seriously want to wait around while they draw some of your blood again, and this time discover that you're a wolfblood." She said quietly to make sure no one else was listening. "We got lucky last time Rhydian, this time we won't be as lucky." 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Wolfblood, or the characters, ecept for my oc character Carwin (I know it sounds like Car-Win but it's supposed to be pronounced like Care-Win, which means Blessed Love)

Chapter 3 -Family ties can lead to grave consequences

Rhydian POV:

"How did you get out of school, without anyone noticing you?" I asked quietly as I followed Maddy around a nearby corner. We had to dodge a couple of nurses with clipboards, and doctors wheeling in stretchers from ambulances as they pulled into the entry way. "I simply told Mr. Jeffries I was sick and that I had to call home." Maddy said, as she tucked a strand of dark brown hair behind her ears to strain her super-hearing. "Do you smell anything?" She asked, while turning toward me. I shook my head no, and then suddenly Maddy's head poked up in alarm. "Someone's coming." She said in worry. "Move." We still had to be careful with how we moved, wether we were moving slow or not, but my gut instinct was telling me to run, no matter what the situation was, so I began running as fast as I could without looking back.

Maddy POV:

"Rhydian!" I tried calling out his name as soflty as I could, so that my voice didn't rise above noise level. "Hey! you there! stop!" a voice yelled, and I realized that the voice I had heard belonged to Tom's mother. _Crap!_ I thought in worry as I took off running, at the same time feeling really horrible that I was running away from my best friend's mother. "Maddy! get back here!" I heard her voice call out to me as I made my way into the forest, trying to follow Rhydian's sent. _Rhydian, where are you?_ I thouught with worry. _I can't believe you took off like that. _I sniffed the air, as I kept following his sent deeper into the forest. I rounded around a tree, until I saw Rhydian bent over, breathless, and placing his hands on his knees for support. I opened up my mouth to say something to him, but then I saw a girl with flaming red hair, wearing a green shirt, and matching skirt, with a black school jacket, and tie. Her face showed a look of sympathy as she glared at him. "Rhydian, are you okay?" She asked sympathetically. Rhydian nodded slowly, and then I saw him fall to his knees in pain. Rhydian, I thought with worry, and tried to move toward him, but then I caught a whiff of the girl's scent. I gasped and hid behind the tree, in case she saw me._ She's a wolfblood too. _I thought. _A wild wolfblood._

Rhydian POV:

"Jana, what are you doing here?" I asked, gritting my teeth in pain, as I slowly stood up. "I was following you," She said. I let out a deep sigh, and stared at her. "Jana, you shouldn't be here," I said slowly. "If Maddy finds out about you-" "Then let her," Jana said cutting me off. "Rhydian, it's time you made a choice." "A choice?" I asked slowly, as I ran my hand through my blonde hair. "Your mother's still here." She said. I gasped. "M-my m-mother?" I stammered. "How? how is that possible?" I wondered aloud. Jana nodded. "Your mother never died that night Rhydian, remember?" I gasped in shock and suddenly felt a tremendous amount of pain shot through my head, causing me to go to my knees. "Rhydian? Rhydian, are you okay?" I heard Jana's voice, but instead my mind drifted off toward the memory

**{Flashback} - (From Ceri's POV, but seen through Rhydian's eyes)**

I howled in agony as I pushed the hunter off of me, and dashed into the woods. As I made my way back toward my den, I found my one-year-old pup Bryn lying down off of his bed, and cryingo out for his mother. I went over toward my young son, and as I glanced around the den for my other children, Panic flowed through me. "those filthy humans are going to pay for taking my family away from me." I muttered aloud, as I now felt anger flow through me. "I'll see to it that every last human shall die for hurting my children."

Rhydian POV:

When I woke up next, I heard a voice calling me from the distant, and as my blurry vision tried to focus on my new surroundings, which by then I had slowly realized that I wasn't in the forest anymore, but a completly new area that I hadn't seen before. "Rhydian? are you alright?" At first I thought that the voice I was hearing was probably Tom's mother Mrs. Okanawe again, and once my vision returned to normal, I realized that it wasn't her, but an older woman, most likely in her forties, with short streight shoulder-length dark brown hair with bangs, and dark brown eyes. "Wh-Who are you?" I stammered. She smiled a warm smile at me, and then while running a hand through my blonde hair said, "Rhydian it's me Ceri, your mother." I gasped in shock, and tried to move away from her, but then suddenly I felt a sharp pain lance through my body, which forced me back down. I stifled back a cry of pain, as I felt Ceri's hand touch my head. "Easy Rhydian, calm down." she said soothingly. "What's happening to me?" I asked, gritting my teeth in pain. "Easy sweetheart," Ceri said soflty. "Breathe in, and out." I did as she instructed, and as suddenly as it had come, the pain slowly stopped, and I felt a lot better. "Rhydian, the time has come for you to choose where you belong." She said firmly. "Your sister has already chosen, now it's turn." "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked slowly. "Those filthy humans cannot be allowed to live for what they've done to our family." She growled angrily. "And those tamed wolfbloods aren't making things any better by protecting the humans." I stared at her, and she went on to explain, "Rhydian there's a reason why the wild wolfbloods, and the tamed wolfbloods are on seperate territorial packs. The tamed ones protect the inncoent, and keep themselves hidden from the world, becasue they have rules that they follow. Wild ones like myself and the rest of my pack, we have no rules that we follow, and we don't care about anyone else except for those among our pack." "Wh-what does this have to do with me?" I asked slowly. "Rhydian as my son, you are a wild wolfblood, and hanging around those filthy tamed wolves, and humans is going to get you killed sweetheart." "But they're my friends!" I exclaimed. "Maddy and her family has helped understand my powers, and what it's like to have a pack." "Which is why you'll soon understand, why I have to tell this to you," She said slowly. "If you join us, we can help you understand and control your abilities a lot better, then any tamed wolf can do." I nodded as I understood. "However, if you join our pack, you can no longer see your friends anymore, including the tamed wolf girl and her family." I stared at her in shock. "A-and wh-what happens if I join Maddy and her parents?" I asked slowly. "Then You'll never see me or your true family again," she said sadly. Once again, I stared at her in shock. "Your sister has already chosen our side son, I hope you can make the right choice as well, because I really don't want to have my son's blood on my hands."

To be continued...

Dum! Dum! Dum!

what will happen next? will Rhydian choice between his mother, and his family, or Maddy and her parents? will there be a war between the two wolf packs? and if there is a war, which side will win, and what of the casualties that will come out it? all this and much more to be revealed in later chapters to come. until then, this is Tigress-chan signing off. Please enjoy and please review.

:)


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Wolfblood

Chapter 4 - Tresspassing on Wildwolfblod Territory

Maddy POV:

I caught up with Tom and Shannon the next day at school, to discover that Rhydian hadn't shown up. "Anyone seen Rhydian?" I asked, turning to Shannon. Shannon shook her head, but all Tom did was glare at me. "You alright there Tom?" I asked, while trying to keep a streight face, and to not alarm them. It wasn't that I was terrified of Tom's glare or anything, but I was feeling a little guilty about what had happened the other day, which by now I was certain that Tom's mother had informed him about Rhydian escaping from the hospital, and me escaping so that she wouldn't ask me any questions. Tom didn't say anything, so I assumed he was angry with me, because he brushed past me and went inside the school. "Shan, have you seen Rhydian?" I asked, turning to her again. She began to shake her head no again, but then suddenly stopped. "Wait! Mr. Jeffries got a call this morning, I heard it from the principle. I think it was Rhydian's foster mother calling, she said that Rhydian never came home last night." I felt my eyes widden in alarm from the news, but continued to keep my nerves under control. I wasn't about to loose control of this situation. Not now. I decided I was going to go look for Rhydian after school got out, butyet wondered in the back of my mind, if he was alright. _Where were you Rhydian? _I thought. _Why didn't you go home last night? _These were all questions I was burning into my mind to ask him, which by then I was biginning to feel more like a drill sergant. By the time school had gotten out, I raced down the hall as fast as I could, and out the front doors. I dashed deep into the forest breathing heavily, as I tried to catch a wiff of Rhydian's sent. After at least an hour of searching, and circling around the forest at least twice, I dicided to take a break. "Rhydian, where are you?" I sighed.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I wheeled around in surprise, and tried to keep my cool in case it turned out to be Tom or Shannon. I growled and my eyes turned to a golden amber, when I realised that it was the same red haired girl I had seen Rhydian talking to. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Jana, I won't hurt you." She said, holding up her hands in defense. I growled again, forcing her back farther away from me. "What's a wildblood doing out here? and why were you with my friend Rhydian yesterday? What did you do to him?" "Whoa! What is this twenty questions or something." The girl said witha slight chuckle. "Rhydian is fine, he's over there to the north by the stream." I thanked her for the information, and went to take off in the direction she told me, when I felt her grab my arm, and I immediatly whirled on her. My eyes flashed, and I bared my sharp fangs as I growled. "Get off of me." "I just wanted to warn you to be careful, your tresspassing on Wild wolfblood territory now, if the leader of the pack finds you, he could kill you." "I'll take my chances." I said with another growl as I took off away from her. The deeper I got into the forest, the closer I could sense Rhydian's sent, and I knew I was getting closer. "Rhydian!" I suddenly yelled when I spotted him. I saw him turn, and his eyes flashed with worry as I stopped in front of him. "Rhydian, are you okay? I was worried when you didn't show up for school today. Your foster parents are really worried about you." "Why would those pathetic humans be worried about him, when he's got his true family here?" said a voice that sounded far away. I whirled around, and could see a middle-aged woman, with long layered dark brown hair that was cut shoulder-length with bangs, and she had warm brown eyes that were constintly changing to a bright golden amber. "Who are you?" I asked. "Ceri, Rhydian's mother, and your on our territory tamed wolf. I suggest you better get on out of here before something tragic happens to you." She said witha slight growl as she drew closer toward me. "Leave her alone, I'll andle this." Rhydian said, getting in the way between me and the woman. The woman smiled, and left us alone.

Rhydian POV:

"Maddy, what are you doing here?" I asked urgently. "You shouldn't be here." "Niether should you!" She sxclaimed. "Your not a wild wolfblood Rhydian, why are you hanging around here, and why didn't you tell me about your mother?" I sighed, and glanced up toward the sky for a moment, before looking at her again. "Maddy please, just let it go okay? pretend that you never saw me." Maddy looked outraged at this point, and I knew that making her mad was not a smart move. "Pretend I never saw you?!" She cried out. "Rhydian, If I wanted to do that I never would've told you about my family, and would've never accepted you as part of my pack! you're my friend, and I'm not going to just abandon you like this!" I let out another sigh, and prepared myself to explain to her what was going on, when I suddenly heard the trees rustle as they began to sway, and branches snapped loudly like twigs. I let out a deep growl, as I ushered Maddy to get behind me. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?" I didn't have time to fully grasp what was happening, because the next thing I knew was that my body felt like it was on fire, as blinding hot pain shot through me. I screamed out in pain, and as I fell to the ground, I saw a large dark grey, almost black-looking wolf on top of me, pinning me down to the earth. It's blazing golden eyes flashed of anger, and it bared it's sharp fangs toward me. I could feel it's musky breath on my face. I tried to move the wolf off of me but it was to strong. I barely managed to get at least an inch away, before I felt it fangs peirce my side. I screamed out in agony, and the next thing I saw before black out was the wolf raising it's paw, and saw gleaming silver claws streched out from beneath it's paw, ready to slash my head off. "Rhydian!" Maddy screamed out in worry, as I felt another sharp pain slash through me and I saw nothign but darkness as I passed out.

Maddy POV:

I felt the wolf within me, fighting to the surface at this point. I had never been so angry before in my entire life, but before I could do absolutley anything, I saw the same woman who had called herself Rhydian's mother Ceri head toward us. Her face showed a look of terror and anger at the same time, as the wolf that had attacked Rhydian trasformed back to the form of a young boy, at least around the age of ten. His dark brown hair and eyes matched Ceri's, and the look on his face terrified me. "Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him!" He cried out, seeing how furious she was with him. "BRYN! HOW COULD YOU!" She screeched. "HOW COULD YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN BROTHER?!"

Too be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Wolfblood, or the characters, except for my oc character Carwin (I know it sounds like Car-Win but it's supposed to be pronounced like Care-Win, which means Blessed Love)

Chapter 5 - Trapped in an ancient grude

Rhydian POV:

Sharp pain shot through my body, as I tried to move. Opening my eyes, I realized that Maddy was standing over me. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead." She said breathing in a sigh of relief. I groaned, and gripped my side. Feeling warm blood oozing between my fingers, I grew light-headed, and gently laid back down. "How bad is it?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Pretty bad," Maddy said cringing as she caught sight of the wound. "I don't think we can get you to my parents in time." "Your not taking my son anywhere, you filthy tamed wolf!" Ceri cried out, as she leapt through the air. The ground shook between her feet as she landed between where I was laying, and where Maddy was. "I should kill you, for tresspassing on our territory right where you stand," Ceri growled, baring her fangs near Maddy's throat. "Not to mention the fact that you put my son in mortal danger." "stop it!" yelled another voice I didn't reconize. "Mom, leave her alone." I turned my head weakly toward the direction of the voice that had called out, and realised I was staring up at the new girl that had come into Mr. Jeffries's class the other day. "Carwin." I breathed in awe. "Carwin? you dare to defend this filthy piece of trash?" Ceri asked, as she turned to look at her. Carwin's blue-green eyes, which matched mine, flared, and Ceri's eyes widdend. "Fine, I'll let Alric deal with her fate." She then turned back to a young brown haired boy, and violently pulled him up and began dragging him by his ear. "Mom! ow!" He cried out.

Carwin walked over toward me, and bent down next to me. "Have you chosen yet?" she asked. "How did you-" I began to ask, but she cut me off. "You mean how did I know about mom, and you?" She asked, as if she was reading my thoughts. "Mom found me, a few days ago, and explained to me everything she told you." Carwin exlained. "And your okay with choosing the wildbloods?!" I cried out. "What about your family?! The people that raised you?!" for a moment, the look I saw in Carwin's eyes suggested that she was about to cry, then she shook her head and said, "What about them?! all they ever did was torment me! do you have any idea what that's like?! to be in a house full of people that are supposed to be your parents, and all they ever do is treat you like a monster?!" Maddy and I flinched as her voice rose, and she realised that her emotions were getting the best of her, and calmed down. "Sorry." She muttered. Then I turned toward Maddy. "Rhydian, what's going on?" She asked, now starting to get serious. "Tell me." I drew in a shaky breath, and then went on to explain. "We're entering a war Maddy. My mother wants me to choose which side I'm on. Either her side, or yours." Again, I saw the angry look in Maddy's eyes, and I gently grabbed a hold of her arm to calm her down. "She can't do that!" She cried out angry and confused at the same time, as she suddnenly leapt to her feet. "Why is she doing this?!"

"Because she wants to declare war, on all humans for taking me and Carwin away from her." I explained. Maddy now looked outraged at this point. "Rhydian, why didn't you tell me this before?!" She cried. "I was going to tell you Maddy!" I cried back. "I just didn't want to tell you right away in case I put you and your parents in danger." Maddy's face softened, and she knelt back down beside me. "So, you were trying to protect us?" She asked soflty, as I nodded. "I would do anyhting to protect you Maddy, as far as I'm concerned, you're my only family I truly have." Maddy smiled, and then I heard a pair of footsteps entering through the forest, and breathed in a sigh of relief when I reconized Maddy's parents Daniel and Emma. "Ther you kids are!" Emma cried out,as she hugged Maddy, then her eyes widdened as she saw the wound on my stomach. "Rhydian! what happened?" "were you children attacked?"" Daniel asked with worry, as he got down beside my sister. "Who's she?" Daniel asked pointing toward Carwin. "That's Carwin, she's my twin sister." I explained, as Daniel placed his hand down on my stomach. I cried out in pain as he immediatly lifted his now bloody hand away from me. "How bad is it Dan?" Emma sked, turning to her husband. "Pretty bad, he may not make it." "What?!" Maddy cried out in alarm. "Dad! isn't there anything we can do?! what if he transforms or something? wouldn't that heal him?" "It might," Emma said gently, trying to calm Maddy down. "If he had the strength to transform that is."

Suddenly, I felt Carwin take a hold of my hand. "I'll lend him some of my strength," She said as she closed her eyes. suddenly, I began to feel the burning pain subside, and I felt the wolf within him trying to claw it's way to the surface. When It was over, I now realised I was still lying down on the ground, only now I was seeing everything through my wolf eyes instead of my human eyes. "How do you feel?" Maddy asked, getting down on her knees toward me. A second later, I transformed back to my human self, and when I lfted my bloody tee-shirt, realised that the wound had magically sitched itself up. "I'm alright." I said taking in a deep breath, as Maddy and her parent's hugged me. "Mom, Rhydian says that the Wild wolfblood's are planning on starting a war." Maddy said now turning to her parents. "What does that mean exactly?" she asked. Both Emma and Daniel exchanged worried glances betwwen each other, and I felt a pang of fear hit my stomach. "Only one side will emerge victorious right?" I said, with tears filling up in my eyes. Emma placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and said, "Wild wolfbloods are different to our kind, they do not hide themselves away like we do during the moon rise, and they avoid contact with humans." "Many wild wolfbloods believe that mixing with humans makes them weak and they have even been known to kill any one who threatens the safty of their pack." Said Daniel, finishing his wife's thought. "This is the main reason why we didn't want to tell you kids about the wilfbloods to begin with." said Emma as tears filled up in her brown eyes. "Becasue we were trying to protect you from having this happen. Wars do nothing but rip families and packs apart! and for what?! Nothing!" Daniel cradled his wife as she turned toward him, and began to cry on his shoulder. "What do we do now?" Maddy asked turning toward me and Carwin. "How do we put a stop to this before someone get's hurt?" "I don't think we can," I said slowly. "This isn't something we should get into Maddy. This is between the tamed pack and the wild pack." "Rhydian, we don't have a choice anymore!" she exclaimed. "Wether we like or not, we're trapped in this war. We're trapped in an ancient grudge between our families, and now we have to find a way to stop it before someone get's killed."

Too be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Wolfblood (This chapter is not in the Wolfblood series, however, I have took a twist to it, and Made Rhydian's bloodline a little more then what the show reveals so please enjoy and Review)

Chapter 6 - Through these veins the wolfblood flows

Rhydian POV:

"We can't just let her get away with this, can we?" Maddy asked, turning toward me. "We have to figure out a way to stop her." I didn't say anything, instead I just staredout at the trees and tried to keep my mind off of the situation. "Rhydian, are you even listening?" Maddy asked loud enough to jump me from my thoughts. "We have to stop Ceri before she hurts any innocent person, including Tom and Shannon, or even your foster parents!" "You don't think I already know that!" I yelled, which obviously caused her to jump. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes, but I held them back. I wasn't going to cry in front of Maddy._ Sadness was a human emotion. _Did I just think that?_ Sadness is a human emotion. _What was I thinking?_ I am human. technically a wolf blood, but yet still human. _I shook off my thoughts and turned back to Maddy, who's brown eyes were now filled with slight fear, most likely from the yell I had just unleashed. I drew in a slow deep breath and calmed myself down before speaking again.

"Are you okay?" Maddy asked, obviously sensing the sadness I was trying to conceal, amd her face then softened to a look of sympathy. I shook my head slowly, and tried to whip away a few tears that had fallen from my eyes. I then felt Maddy instintly grab a hold of my hand comfortingly. "It's okay," She said soflty, as she pulled me down gently toward the ground. I sat down next to her, and instantly felt my back rub against a very tall and shady tree. I tried to look away from Maddy and tried to hold back my tears back in, but they would no longer let me. "This whole mess is my fault." I said to her softly. "The whole reason why this is all happening is because of me." "this isn't your fault." Maddy said soflty, laying her head on my shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong." "No." I said sadly shaking my head. "I did do something wrong... I abandoned my mother."

_"Rhydian, run! Grab your sister, and brother, and run. Go get out here! Run!" Another gun shot is heard through the darknes, and an ear shattering howl rang through th ears of the young wolf blood which sent him reeling to his knees. "Mama..." He mutterd to himself sadly. It's all my fault. He thought sadly. Just then, he hears voices approching from the trees. a bright light shines in his eyes, causing him to scatter away deeper into the forest. He then feels a pair of strong hands grab him gently and cradle him, as if in a loving fashion. He tries to fight back, but it's no use. He is too weak and upset over the loss of his family. "Poor kid," he hears a voice that he would later reconize in life. The voice that belonged to his foster father. "Kid dons't need to live this kind of life." _

I snapped awake, with a sharp gasp, and quickly looking around, and for a moment I forgot where I was, until I felt Maddy's head on my shoulder, and her hand still holding mine comfortingly. "If I would've stayed and protected her, then none of this would be happening." I muttered to myself. "Then Maddy and her parents wouldn't be in danger because of me." Suddenly I felt Maddy begining to stir, as she yawned, and looked around worridly. "Wow, guess we were both pretty exausted." She said with a slight laugh before letting out another loud yawn. "Didn't realise how late it was." I glanced at my watch and said, "It's past six pm." Maddy withdrew her hand from mine, and then got to her feet to stretch out her legs. I got to my feet as well and said, "You better get on home your parents are probably already there, and are probably worried about you. I'll catch up with you later." Maddy then looked over at me, the sleep no longer in her eyes, and now were wide with worry and concern. "Are you crazy?!" She cried. "I'm not leaving you out here alone, what if you get attacked again?!" "I can handle it," I said reasuringly. "Trust me, I'll be fine." Maddy gave me a look that read she didn't trust me being out here among the looming pack of wild wolfbloods, who were ready to strike at any give moment, but then she drew in a deep breath and slowly nodded. "The minute anything goes wrong or your attacked, howl as loud as you can, and my parents and I will be there to back you up." I nodded slowly, and gave her a reasuring nod. "Don't worry, I'll be okay." I listend closly as Maddy's feet crunched against the leaves and the twigs as she began to make her way out of the forest as night began to replace the day.

I drew in a dep breath as I glanced up at the leaves on the trees as they began to darken. "Rhydian, I apologise in advance for the casualties this war will bring." I turned around started by the sound of Ceri's voice behind me. "As with every war sacrifices must be made, regardless of how many people that are fighting aongside you die." I narrowed my eyes at her. "War is pointless." I said firmly. "War brings nothing but utter destruction and does nothing but hurts the ones we love in the process. I understand how frustrated you are about what happened in the past, but let it go already! the past is the past and we can't change it, and not all humans are bad!"

Ceri's brown eyes glistend to a bright amber yellow from beneath the darkness. "The humans are responsible for the destruction of all wolf bloods. They're the reason why we all have to hide like rats trapped in sewers or tiny cages. Never allowed to release our full potentiel as wolves. It's because of this, that we as Wild Wolf bloods rose up against the humans and vowed to kill anyone who threatend to expose our existance. Like that pathetic human girl, you and that tame wolf girl hang out with. She'll get what's coming to her soon enough for getting to close to our kind." I felt my eyes beginning to change, as I felt anger build up inside me, but I forced it to kep it contained. "My friends are not the enemy here." I said to her firmly. "They're threatening to expose our existance. Is that what you want son? to have everyone hunting you down just because of your abilities?" "Just becasue humans have hunted down wolfbloods in the past, that dosn't mean that it will keep on happening." I said slowly, stil trying not to release my wolf side. "Thing's change. People change."

Ceri laughed. "Humans do not change my dear boy, they will always hunt our kind, and take away our children. Which is why we need to finally show them who the supereor breed truly is. Once and for all." I drew in a deep breath and said, "Not all humans are hunters, and don't fear us." "That's because they don't know anything about us, and if they did all they would do is mock us and ridecule us for being different. After all, your father was no exeption." I blinked my eyes in disbelief as I heard her say the word father, and curiosuity got the better of me. "What are you talking about? what about dad?" "Your father isn't a true wolfblood Rhydian. He dabled in the ways of dark magic, and became something so hideous that I'm sure you could brand him as a monster." "What do you mean?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Your father became a dark wolfblood. the worst kind of wolfbloods that are out there." Ceri explained. "A dark wolfblood?" I repeated in disbelief. "A dark wolfblood, also known as a demon wolf, is the monsterous of all wolfbloods, and they will murder anyone who tries to stop them. When you and Carwin were around the age of five, hunter's showed up to try and hunt us down. do you remember that?" I nodded slowly. "I didn't at first, but then latley I was starting to see flashes of my past, that I didn't even know were there." Ceri nodded, and said. "You were experiancing those flashes because of me. I was trying to communicate with you, so that you could find me. Find your pack your home where you truly belong." "I don't understand, what does this have to do with dad and the hunters?" Ceri cleared her throat and said, "Your father lead the hunters toward us to hunt us down to kill us. He was the hunter you saw when you were a child. The hunter that had almost killed me." I gasped and suddnely felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach. "Why would he do something like this?"

"Because demon wolf bloods are ruthless hard-core blood thirsty killers, that only breed with other wolves to have offspring that will continue to kill in their name and honor." Ceri said slowly, as she walked over toward me, and took my hands in hers. "Rhydian, you and only you have your father's bloodline running through your veins." I gasped, and pulled away from her instantly. "No!" I yelled. "It can't be true! I'm not a killer!" Ceri's brown eyes softened as she said, "This is why I want you to come with me. Not just to be with you family, but so that I can help you understand more, and help you control your father's killing instinct so that you won't be alone." "Why do you want to help me control it? so that you can use me in this damn war to do your kills for you? forget it!" I yelled. "Rhydian, please don't fight against me, I'm your mother I'm trying to help you."

"You want to help me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her as I felt them change to a bright golden yellow. "Then stop trying to destroy the humans, and leave Maddy and her family out of this." Ceri shook her head. "I can't do that," She said softly. "As I said before, with every war sacrifices must be made, regardless of how many people that are fighting aongside you die." I turned away from her then, fighting every inch of my being not to attack her. "Then I choose Maddy's side." I growled. "I'd rather take my chances at being a regular wolfblood then a killer." "Rhydian! you can't change who you are!" I heard Ceri's voice call out to me, as I moved through the darkned forest. "You can't be human and a wolfblood, it dosn't work that way, you have to choose one or the other!" "Save it!" I growled at her. "If it comes down to it, then I will fight against you and your pack to protect the ones I care about."

Too be continued...

Rhydian chose to stay with Maddy and go against his mother Yay! but did he make the right decision? Is Ceri right about him having the same bloodline as his father? and If that's true, will Rhydian be able to hold back his killing urge in order to protect Maddy? or will he do the unthinkable and possible kill her? That's for you to decide. Let me know what you think, and please review.

:)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Wolfblood execpt for Rhydian's twin sister Carwin, and his father Rhion (This chapter is all a dream sequence that Rhydian has concerning his power and bloodline inherited from his father, the question now remains, Is Rhydain strong enough to keep this horrible nightmare from coming true?) Please review.

Chapter 7 - The Call Of The Dark Moon

Rhydian POV:

That night I laid awake in bed unable to sleep, as I heard a howl that made my blood freeze. At first I began to wonder what sort of creature could be making such a mournful sound. A sound that sounded full of pain and sorrow. I got up slowly and opened up the door to the dimly lit hallway to investigate. _Good thing my foster parents are such heavy sleepers. _I thought, as a cold chill ran down my spine. I made my way to the front door and opened it. The door made an eary creeking sound as it slowly opened, and I stepped out into the darkned night. Cold wind swirled around me, making me shiver and caused goosebumps to rise on my bare arms. I sniffed the air around me, to make sure no one was around me, then suddenly the sharp snap of a twig nearby caused me to gasp in surprise, and the next thing I heard was a deep growl so menacing and so full of hate, that it caused me to freeze where I stood, and I had to will my legs to move in order to run.

Just then I felt a wave of hot breath touch my the back of my neck, and as I slowly turned around expecting to see my foster father standing behind me, I realised with horror that I was staring into the same blue-green eyes as my own, only these color of eyes were darker with hate and anger. "No." I whispered to myself, trying to move away. "Nice to finally see you after twelve long years Rhydian." He said with a slight smile that was so menacing that it matched the color of his eyes. "What's the matter, don't you reconize me son?" he asked. "It's me Rhion your father." "No." I whispered to myself. "Your not my father!" I suddenly cried out. "Your a killer!" and with that I took off running, making sure that he wasn't following me. my breath caught in my breath as I ran through the dark toward Maddy's house.

As I ran I could feel the shimmering rays of the silvery-yellow moon shine down upon me, as my vision began to go blurry. _No!_ I thought. _Not now! control yourself! _I said willing myself not to change. _Got to get to Maddy's house to try and save her and her family. _I heard another growl pierce the night, and I knew he must be right behind me. _Got to loose him. _I thought. I can't let Maddy or her parents see him. I could still feel the pull of the moon calling to me to get me to change then I relaised horrified that there was no time to loose him. Finally I made it to Maddy's house, and franticaly started banging on the house. When the door opened, I could see Maddy standing there in her pajamas looking exausted and I felt bad about waking her up, but this was an emergancy. "Rhydian? are you okay?" She asked sleepily. Then her eyes grew wide as she saw me trying to stop myself from changing. "There's a dark wolfblood after me!" I cried. "Where's your parents? we have to get out of here!" "What's a dark wolfblood?" Maddy asked. "I shook my head. I'll explain later." The moon's pull grew stronger, and I couldn't fight anymore.

I let out a scream as a throbbing pain peirced my temples, and suddenly before I knew it I was on all fours. "Rhydian!" Maddy cried in alarm. "What's wrong? are you okay?" I shok my head. "I can't stop myself from changing." I said gritting my teeth in pain as I felt the veins in my hands change from a soft silvery-blue to a shimmering shade of bebony black, and crimson red. CRimson red? that's new. I thought. Panic flowed through me as I know realised that I was slowly becoming what my mother had warned me about. The same bloodline that my dad was. A Dark wolf blood. I felt Maddy grab my arm and dragged me up to my feet in order to lead my through the house.

My eyesight began to grow sharper, and I let out another scream of pain as I began to feel the bones within my body changing and reshaping themselves to form animalistic ones. "Hang in there Rhydian, we're almost there." Maddy whispered to me gently as she led me down toward her family's basment. She flicked on the light switch, just as I began to loose control. Long soft black and crimson fur began to sprout from my body, and my head began to take the shape of an animal. Before long, I had gone from being human to a wolfblood. I howled so loud that it casued Maddy to fall over, and I loomed over her. I could see terror in her eyes as her eyes changed to a bright golden yellow. I could tell she was going to fight me. Make me see that what I was doing wrong. Put me in my place. I wasn't going to have that. I was tired of listning to reason.

Maddy and I circled around each other, trying to size each other up for the fight. I felt her slash my cheek, and before long, I was on top of her. She whimpered in pain as my weight nearly crushed hers. I raised my claw high into the air, and slashed her across the throat. Crimson blood began sprouting out from the wound over her fur as she treied to still take a breath of air. I slashed again. Again and again, I kept slashing at her body until the entire basment was covered with blood. When I had realised what had happend it was too late. "Maddy?" I whispered horrified at the sight of what I had just done. "No!" I screamed. "NOO!" "You a true killer son." I heard Rhion's menacing voice from behind me, and I began to cry. "NOOO!" I screamed. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" I cried sobbing. "I'M NOT A KILLER!" Rhion laughed. "Then you tell me what you just did here to your tamed friend.

This is why Wild wolfbloods don't mix very well with a dark demon wolf blood." He said with a menacing laugh. An offspring between a wild wolf blood and a dark demon wolf will become the most murderous type of monster there is, and look at what happend between your mother and I? Out of our three children we produced together, our eldest son is the only one to inherate my DNA of a dark demon wolfblood. your a killer Rhydian, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." He laughed a menacing laugh again, as I screamed out in pure terror and what I had done. "NOOOOOOO!"

Just then I heard a voice calling out to me, and felt a hand touch my shoulder. When I opened up my eyes I realised I was staring into Maddy's warm brown eyes. "Rhydian, are you okay?" She asked slowly. It was then and only then that I had realised that everything that had happened had all been nothing but a nasty horrible nightmare. Yet gazing into Maddy's eyes, I began to realise it could happen. What if I'm not strong enough? I thought drawing ina shaky breath to calm down my racing heart. What if I can't control myself and I really do kill Maddy? Maybe I should go with my mother after all. I can't risk hurting anyone. Including the one person that I truly care and love the most. Maddy.

I apologise for this chapter being short, and In case you are confused this entire thisng never happened. Maddy is not dead, Rhydian did not kill her. This was all a dream sequence he dreamt of that may hapen if he can't control himself. Again I apologise for this chapter being so short, but I got to keep you in suspense for now until I update it more. Please enjoy and please review on what you think should happen next. 


End file.
